Just One Night
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: Erza is ready for her night at Fairy Tail's annual Halloween party. Until the news comes that Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere are coming as well. Then, with a little help from Lucy, Erza is ready to complete her goal. To seduce Jellal... Happy Halloween! Rated M for lemon.


**A/N- Happy Halloween! In honor of this delightful holiday, I have written a wonderously smutty Halloween themed lemon. It is utterly delightful, in my opinion. I'm happy with it. I hope you are to.**

**For anyone that reads my other fics, I'll reinstate. I'm going on hiatus for all of November. I will be back on December 1st. I'm still accepting fic requests; however, I won't be able to start them until I'm back.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They belong to the wonderously talented Mashima-sensei.**

**Erza **pounded on Lucy's door, nearly frantic. ~Oh, god! Why'd he only tell us _today_? Why didn't he tell us before!? Please, please, please be home, Lucy!~ Erza pounded harder upon the door.

"Hello? Oh, hey Erza! Did you need something?" Lucy asked, a smile gracing her face.

"I need help!" Erza yelled, clutching her hair, "I don't know what to wear!"

Lucy looked at Erza like she was crazy, "What... are you _talking_ about?"

Erza took a deep breath, released her hair and, almost self consciously, smoothed it, "Crime Sorciere is coming to the Halloween party."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "So?"

"So!?" Erza groaned, "So _Jellal_ will be there!"

Lucy's eyes widened, before she mumbled, "Oh. Well, let's think about this. Come on in."

Lucy stepped out of the way and Erza stepped inside. She walked into Lucy's bedroom and sat down upon her bed.

Lucy walked in, looking thoughtful, "You know... normally you just walk right in."

"Well, I came to ask for help. It seemed inappropriate," Erza said earnestly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, mumbled something about 'never seemed inappropriate before', and then clapped her hands together, "Okay. What kind of impression are we trying to give Jellal?"

Erza leaned forward, and whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy promptly blushed, "Oh. Um. Okay. Well..."

**An** hour later, Erza groaned, once again clutching her hair, "Why does it have to be so _hard_?"

"I don't know," Lucy said, looking almost as frazzled as Erza, "Why can't it be _easier_?"

"Princess," Virgo said, having randomly appeared, "I think I might have an idea."

**"L-Lucy?** A-Are you s-sure this is a good idea?" Erza asked, clutching the hemline of her outfit and self consciously pulling it down.

Lucy smiled at her, "If that doesn't work, nothing will. There is no way Jellal will be able to resist you in that."

Erza looked at Lucy, finally noticing what she was wearing. "Oh," she giggled, "I didn't realize he was going to be there."

Lucy blushed, "Who said I was wearing this for any one person."

Lucy was wearing what looked sort of like furry underwear (think Lisanna in Tigress Take Over) made to look like a lion. She had had Cancer tease her hair into a mane, and using a brown eyeliner, she had drawn whiskers on her cheeks.

Erza raised her eyebrow, "You know. I don't feel so bad about my costume now."

Lucy threw a pillow at Erza, who caught it before it could hit her face, "Hey! I can change my mind about that costume still, you know."

Gently, Erza tossed the pillow back, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm just really nervous."

"You don't have to do it, you know," Lucy said, concern on her face as she subconsciously held her right arm in her left hand, "If you don't want to, nobody but me and you know. You can still back out."

Erza shook her head, "No. I'm not backing out. Tonight is the night."

Lucy nodded once, "Let's go!"

Erza smiled at her, putting on a long, leather trench coat, "Let's go. Put a coat on first, though."

Lucy huffed as she put on a coat as well, "I was totally planning to, you know."

Erza laughed, and they stepped outside into the chilly air. With confident steps, they started heading to the guild hall.

On the outside, Erza was confident, happy, and excited. On the inside, however, while she was all of those things as well, she was suffering from what could only be classified as stage fright.

~Tonight is the night,~ Erza thought, trying to make herself inwardly confidant, ~Tonight is the night I seduce Jellal.~

**Jellal** sat at the bar, feeling ridiculously out of place. When Makarov had said 'costumes optional', he had thought that meant maybe half the guild would be in costume. Instead, Jellal was the only one not wearing a costume. Even Meredy and Ultear were wearing costumes. They had gotten very excited and tried to get him to wear a costume as well, but he had refused.

Jellal scanned the room once again, looking for a head of red hair more familiar then his own face, but, once again, didn't see one. He saw Levy, dressed as an angel, trying to convince her boyfriend Gajeel to put his devil horns back on. He saw Mira, dressed as a ballerina, flirting with Freed, who was dressed as a pumpkin, apparently due to the fact that he'd lost a bet to Cana, who had said Lisanna and Natsu would come in themed costumes as the Sun, Natsu, and the Moon, Lisanna. The winner of the bet had come as a gypsy, while her fiance had come as a pirate. Evergreen had somehow managed to get Elfman to be a scantily clad, well oiled slave to her Cleopatra. Juvia, sadly alone, had come as a mermaid, and Gray, who was almost pointedly ignoring her, was dressed as... Well, Jellal wasn't sure, but it involved a very fancy tuxedo.

Another scan of the room, and still no Erza. Wendy was dressed as a fairy, and Romeo had come as a dragon. At the door, hanging up her coat, was Lucy, who was dressed (?) as a lion. And still no Erza.

~Maybe I shouldn't have come. I didn't know that I'd hurt her this bad. I just wanted her to move on. I'm so much older then her now. If I'd known she didn't want to see me, I would have stayed away...~

"Excuse me, Sir," a voice that sounded as if someone familiar was purposely lowering it said, "But I'm going to need you to turn around now."

Jellal turned around to see Erza, standing there proudly in her costume. His heart skipped a beat before pounding double time.

Somehow, Erza, or whoever had made her costume, had managed to take the basic idea of a Rune Knight, and make it sexy. The top had been made into a tight corset, with the sigil on it. Purple flowy sleeves represented the undershirt worn by the Rune Knights, and the long white pants had been turned into tight white booty shorts. She wore boots similar to her normal ones, but with high heels. Black thigh highs completed her look.

"Sir, you're under arrest for not wearing a costume," Erza smiled teasingly.

Jellal smiled back, "I didn't realize that was a criminal offence. Do I get a lawyer?"

Erza glanced around before turning back to Jellal, "I'm sorry, but there don't seem to be any lawyers here tonight. However, I'm willing to drop the charges if you will sit and drink with me."

Jellal laughed, "Well, for the sake of the charges."

Erza sat with him and got a drink from Bixlow, who had somehow been convinced to man the bar.

"So, how have been since the Games?" Erza asked Jellal, a smile on her young face.

"Good. We've defeated a lot of dark guilds the past few months," Jellal said. ~It's hard to believe we're the same age.~

"I asked how YOU were, Jellal," Erza said, a faint trace of concern on her face, "Not how Crime Sorciere was doing."

Jellal looked away from her searching gaze, "I'm... fine." ~No, I'm not. I'm lonely. I love you, Erza. I want to be with you, but... my crimes are too big and too many.~

"So am I," Erza said. Jellal knew that Erza was saying she knew he was lonely, and she was saying that she was lonely too.

Jellal downed his drink in the how of drowning his desire to take Erza in his arms, take

her back to her room in Fairy Hills, lock the door behind them, and never come out.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and nearly chocked. A drop of her wine, having slid slowly and lazily down her cheek after missing her mouth, had landed on her finger. With a shrug, she put her finger in her mouth and gently sucked it.

~Oh god,~ Jellal thought, an aroused blush hinting on his cheeks, ~She is going to kill me. Don't do anything you - or her - might regret in the morning.~

Erza slowly managed to control her laughter. She glanced over at Jellal, who was taking deep breaths to calm down. "Did... did she seriously say that?" Erza gasped out, giggles still coloring her voice.

Jellal nodded, still trying to control his laughter, "She did. And then she told me that she would rather Sense Link with a tree then me, because trees feel more then I do."

Erza sobered, "Jellal... you _do_ feel. You know that, right?"

Jellal, too, sobered, "Of course I do, Erza. It was just a joke."

Erza blushed at the attractively earnest expression on his face before glancing away, "I know, Jellal. It's just... so many people underestimate you."

Jellal gently grabbed her hand, "Erza, its okay. It's better that way, truly."

Erza barely heard what he said, because in order to lean in close enough to grab her hand, he'd had to lean in close enough to kiss. Her heart started to pound in her ears, and the alcohol she had consumed in the past hour loaned her confidence.

"Come back to Fairy Hills with me," Erza blurted out. ~What!? Why'd I do that!? That wasn't part of the plan!~

Jellal's eyes shot wide, and Erza saw the arousal on his face before he locked it all down, "Erza, I don't think that's a good-"

"Jellal," Erza interrupted, grabbing his other hand as well, "You think I'm drunk, and that I won't want this in the morning. But I'm not, and I will. I've wanted to be with you since we were kids. I've wanted to be with you for seven years, ever since I was twelve. Fourteen years, now, I guess. Jellal, I want to be with you. But if one night is all I can have, then I need my one night. Please, Jellal. Just one night."

Erza saw a coterie of emotions flicker across Jellal's face: shock, desire, guilt, lust. Love.

Jellal swallowed harshly, "Okay."

Erza inhaled sharply, and stood up, leading Jellal towards the door so they could go to Fairy Hills. They each picked up their respective coats and put them on, before Jellal grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she could leave the building.

"Promise me..." Jellal trailed off. He took a deep breath before finishing, "Promise me you won't regret this."

"I promise," Erza said, pulling him outside.

**As** they reached the door to Erza's suite of rooms at Fairy Hills, she glanced around once before opening the door and ushering Jellal in.

"Embarrassed?" Jellal asked teasingly, but Erza could hear the hurt under his tone.

Reassuringly, she shook her head, "No. But I don't think you want everybody knowing you're here."

Jellal shrugged, "It doesn't matter now."

Free of hesitation, Erza shut the door, locking it while she leaned against it. Jellal put his hands against the door, trapping Erza between his arms, "Last chance, Erza. Tell me to go."

Erza could see the desire to be sent away in his eyes, but underneath, she saw the desire to stay. The desire to belong to her in the same way she belonged to him.

"No," Erza said, slowly putting her arms around his neck, "I don't want you to."

Jellal took a deep breath, and slowly leaned in towards her. She felt her lips touch his, just as they had on the beach before the Games, except this time, he didn't push her away after a split second.

His surprisingly soft, yet strong, lips melded with hers in an effortless dance of sexual desire and love, shared dominance and shared submission. Each exchanged dominance, back and forth as their lips moved together, hands slowly moving to pull each other closer. At the same moment that she hooked her leg around his hip to pull Jellal's pelvis to hers, he ran his tongue across her lower lip, pleading for entrance that she was perfectly willing to grant him. His tongue flicked against hers, begging her to play with him. Their tongues moved with each other, lips catching and teeth clashing in a battle for dominance that neither wanted to lose. After another moment of battle, Erza let his tongue move into her mouth, and she promptly sucked on it as she had her finger earlier when she caught him looking at her. She lazily opened her eyes to see Jellal's eyes, which had shot open with surprise when she started, slowly closing with the intense pleasure. Erza felt the heat in her stomach grow hotter and hotter, until she finally released his tongue. Jellal, with a look that hinted at how strong his arousal was, although not as well as the bulge in his pants did, stepped away, and started sensually striping off his clothes.

He dropped his coat, and teasingly, button by slow button, exposed the hard muscles of his chest. As more and more of Jellal's pale skin showed, Erza felt the fire in get belly grow hotter then it had ever been. He pushed his pants and underwear to the floor in one smooth motion, his long erection springing free. Erza felt the flow of her arousal speed up in response to the sight of his hard dick.

Jellal crossed the room to her, and pushed her hair away from her ear to breath, "Turn around."

Erza turned, and felt his gentle and confident fingers start undoing the laces of her corset. With each flick of the string, Jellal's fingers brushed against her spine, causing her to arch uncontrollably, thrusting her breasts against the door. He undid the last tie, and with a kiss to the nape of her neck, slowly pulled the corset off of her.

He turned her back around again and knelt before her. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down her legs, and pulled her boots off one by one. Trailing fingers moved to remove her shorts and panties, but she clasped his wrists, stopping his questing fingers. Jellal looked up questioningly at her, obviously nervous that she'd changed her mind.

With controlled grace she hadn't been sure she had, she slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. Both kneeling, she went for his neck, leaving a dark hickey for all to see. She pulled away and smiled at him.

Gentle hands pushed him back to lie on the floor, and she stood once again.

With hands shaking slightly from excitement, she slowly pushed her shorts and panties to the floor. She stood before him wearing nothing but the black thigh highs and her pride. Jellal swallowed heavily, and she saw his cock twitch. Slowly, he sat up, and then got to his knees. He shuffled the few steps to be kneeling before her again, before stroking the skin just above the thigh highs.

"Do... do you want me to take them off?" Erza asked after having gotten moisture back in her mouth from having him so close to where she wanted him.

He looked up and cleared his throat, "No. I want you to leave them on."

Jellal turned his attention back to her lower half. He slid his fingers down the outside of her thighs, across the line of her socks, and back up the inside of her thighs.

Erza collapsed the half step back to lean against the wall, which gave Jellal all the opening he needed to take one hand and teasingly stoke her clitoris once before sliding his fingers back down. She shuddered as his fingers trailed back to her hips, where the left hand stayed, grasping her hip tightly. His other hand took its slow meandering path back to her clit, which got the same treatment as last time. Over and over, Jellal teased her, hips trying to follow his finger each time. Erza could tell, she was close, so close. Jellal did it again and again, until she snapped, finally moaning out almost angrily, "Jellal!"

As if this was the cue he'd been waiting for, Jellal attacked her vagina with mouth and fingers. His mouth attached to her clit, and he slid two fingers quickly in and out of her seeping folds. Hips bucked, and Erza felt her orgasm coming closer, her walls trembling faster and faster.

"Jellal!" she screamed in euphoria, knees buckling as her body convulsed, trying to prolong the moment.

She finished coming, and Jellal released his support on her hips. She dropped to the ground, knees not quite ready to support her. Her arousal started to grow again as she watched Jellal put the fingers that had been within her in his mouth, and suck her juices from them.

When he pulled his fingers from his mouth, Erza dived, mouth attacking his. She landed on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. As she kissed him, tasting the flavor of her own orgasm, she made slow, teasing movements with her hips against his hard penis. She felt his moans vibrate through his chest every time she moved her hips, and the teasing she was doing to him was teasing her as well until neither could stand it anymore.

"Erza, please," he begged in a moan, "Condom. Can't take any more."

Erza stretched for the top drawer of her dresser. After grabbing one and opening the package, she moved just enough to slide it on before she impaled herself on his erection.

Jellal moaned again, carefully making sure not to move his hips. Erza sat, trying not to move as she waited for the pain of losing her virginity to fade.

His hands reached up and started playing with her breasts. "You just... have condoms... in your drawer?" he panted.

"N-No," she replied, the pain fading, "I b-bought them yesterday after I found out you were coming."

She gave an experimental flick of her hips, and both moaned at the pure beauty of the feeling. Slowly creating a rhythm, she bounced and twirled her hips, causing the both of them to groan.

His penis moved in and out of her, and she soon leaned forward to support herself with her arms. Jellal, able to move his hips now, quickly matched her rhythm. His mouth came forward to suck on her left nipple, while he used his fingers on the right one. He soon switched, moving his mouth to the other, but his hands down to her hips to move faster.

Both felt their orgasms approaching, and Erza heard Jellal moan out, "Erza... I l-love you."

"I... love you, too," Erza screamed, coming. She clenched down on his cock, head thrown back with a moan. Her body spasmed, twitching with the waves of her orgasm.

Jellal held out just long enough to make sure Erza came, and when her walls clamped down on him like a vise, he felt his back arch and he came with her.

Erza collapsed onto Jellal's chest, panting from the level of nirvana she had just reached, body still shuddering occasionally with aftershocks of her orgasm.

She felt Jellal slide his softening penis out of her, and she felt him bend just enough to take off the used condom and throw it away in the barely reachable trash can. Her hands tangled in his hair, and her cheek rested upon his chest, right over his heart. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he could get her.

"Good night, Jellal," she breathed, nuzzling into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, sniffing her hair at the same time, "Good night, Erza."

**A **pounding at the door woke them, and they exchanged worried looks. Erza eased out of his arms and picked up his shirt, buttoning the buttons to her collarbone. After checking to make sure everything was covered - which it was, since his shirt hung to mid-thigh - Erza opened the door.

Standing there was Meredy, hair mussed, torn costume in her arms, and a sexually sated look on her face. She wore one of Juvia's less worn outfits, a short, navy blue skirt and a pale blue tank top.

"Can you tell Jellal that Ultear is anxious to be gone?" Meredy asked, a smile on her delicate face. She cocked her head, exposing the collection of hickies on her neck.

"Sure," Erza said, "Just give me a minute."

Erza shut the door and walked over to Jellal, who had spent the time of the conversation putting his clothes on. Erza reluctantly took his shirt off and quickly dressed in her normal outfit. After Jellal had gotten fully dressed, she opened the door to find a tired looking Juvia and an excited Meredy waiting for them. "Ultear is waiting at the train station," Meredy reported.

The four of them walked to the train station, Meredy and Jellal with the hoods of their cloaks pulled up. Once there, Erza pulled Jellal to a stop, "When will I see you again?"

Jellal smiled, "I don't know. But it probably won't be too long. Meredy isn't very patient."

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked. Jellal grabbed her shoulders and pointed her at Meredy and Juvia, who were in the middle of a very passionate goodbye kiss. Many details from the morning clicked in Erza's head. She blinked her wide eyes, "Juvia... and Meredy?"

"Yup," Jellal laughed gently in her ear, "But with Meredy helping me, we'll have Ultear convinced to come back in no time."

Erza wasn't sure when it would happen, but she knew that she would get more then just one night.


End file.
